1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the graphical presentation of medical examination results that were acquired with imaging methods, and in particular a method and a user interface for the implementation of a medical examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the necessary categorization, sorting and evaluation of data acquired in imaging methods of medical technology, not only are the spatial dimensions (such as 3D data sets, slice images, body region) relevant, but also time information such as the chronological order of the acquisitions (acquisition points in time), as well as information that results from the examination context, such as the employed imaging method, the scanner model and the medical question. The relevance of such factors to the task of the user can change from one moment to the next, even multiple times in one application situation under the circumstances. User interfaces that enable access to radiological data sets should allow presentation of multiple factors and enable an optimally fast and uncomplicated interaction.
Known user interfaces in the form of browsers for radiological data sets are typically designed for a specific user situation. For example, in the prior art, in a simple hierarchical categorization, a sorting according to patient name is conducted on a first hierarchical level, a sorting according to the examination designation is conducted on a second hierarchical level, a sorting according to the designation of the image series is conducted on a third level and a sorting according to individual images is conducted on a fourth level A visual presentation is possible only in the fourth level; interaction with the data set (for example adjustment of contrast/brightness) is possible only after the user has selected and loaded an image series.
The access to image series therefore is forced to occur in serial interactions and is associated with relative high cognitive effort and time on the part of the user.